Konzentrationslager, Wörterbuch
Das 'Wörterbuch, Glossar, Lexikon in Stichworten der Unwelt des Konzentrationslagers ' ::Ab (Wegtreten) ::Alle heraus! (Kommando auf der Rampe, um die Waggons zu verlassen) ::Alles dort lassen! ::Alte Rampe Appell Appellplatz Arbeitskommando Aufnahme Auschwitz I Auschwitz II Auschwitz III Birkenau Auschwitz-Album ::Block 11 ::Blockältester ::Blockführer ::Brenner-Kommando ::Buna Bunker Nr. 1 ::Bunker Nr. 2 Deportation Effekten Effektenlager, Kanada Erkennungsdienstliche Behandlung Evakuierung ::Frauenkonzentrationslager ::Funktionshäftling Galgen Gaskammer Geheime Staatspolizei (Gestapo) Genickschuss Gestapo :::Häftlingsarzt :::Häftlingskrankenbau, Revier, Krankenbau ::Häftlingspfleger ::Hunger — Verhungern lassen ::::Häftlingsnummer ::::::der Häftlingsnummer 71.082, als Bspl. ::::das Nebenlager Buna/Monowitz, ::::die IG Farbenkaufte bei der SS Sklavenarbeit ein ::::Das KZ Auschwitz I(Stammlager) Kommando Leichenträger - SS-Bezeichnung für die Häftlinge, die täglich die Leichname im KZ einsammeln mussten und zum Krematorium tragen. (Nicht verwechseln mit dem Kommando der Brenner (Heizer) im Krematorium) das Konzentrationslager Mauthausen (bei Linz/Österreich) die beiden Nebenlager Melk und Ebensee. befreit zum Weiterleben (Trauma, Albtraum, posttraumatische Störungen), Überlebende / -er — engl. Survivor ::HKB - Häftlingskrankenbau, vorletzte Station eines Häftlingskörpers im KZ ::IG Farben ::Judenrampe, im KZ nur Rampe ::Judenrat Kapo Krematorium Konzentrationslager, KL, KZ ::::Lagerältester ::::Lagergestapo ::::Liquidation Männerlager Melmergold Mexiko KZ Monowitz, Monowice ::Muselmann, Muselmane ::Mützewerfen ::Neue Rampe Pfleger Phenol Postenkette Probevergasung ::Quarantänelager ::Rampe, Alte Rampe, Neue Rampe ::Rapportführer ::Reichssicherheitshauptamt ::Rotes Haus ::RSHA ( = Reichssicherheitshauptamt) Sauna Schutzhaft (Vorbeugehaft der Gestapo und SS) Schutzstaffel (SS) Schwarze Wand Schwarzer Winkel SDG Selektion Sonderkommando (Arbeitskommando von KZ-Häftlingen an den Gaskammern in A.) Sport ::SS-Apotheke ::SS-Arzt ::SS-Sanitätsdienstgrad ::SS-Rang, z. B. Unterscharführer, Untersturmbannführer, Standartenführer, … ::SS-Revier ::SS-Wirtschafts-Verwaltungshauptamt (WVHA) ::SS-Zahnarzt Stärkemeldung Stammlager Stehbunker Strafkompanie ::Tätowierung der Lagernummer, der Blutgruppe ::Theresienstädter Familienlager ::Todesmarsch der Todesmarsch von Auschwitz in den 60 Kilometer entfernten Ort Loslau/Wodzisław Śląski (Oberschlesien) auf Transport kommen Überstellung U. W. (Unerwünschte Wiederkehr) Verlegung Weißes Haus (Gaskammern) Winkel — Grüner, Lila, Roter, Schwarzer … Winkel (Markierung versch. Gefangenenkategorien auf der Häftlingskleidung) WVHA - Wirtschaftsverwaltungshauptamt der SS Zigeunerlager Zugang, das Gegenteil von Abgang - bzw. das Ziel der Nazis: Abgang in der Stärke-, Tagesmeldung, xx Häftlinge sind tot Zyklon B NS-Sprech allgemein *Vgl. WP-Artikel zur Sprache des Nationalsozialismus LTI, Besonderheiten und Ausprägungen * In großer Häufigkeit werden Wörter wie einmalig, einzig, gigantisch, historisch, total, ungeheuer oder Superlative verwendet, die bisher nicht erreichte Höhepunkte der jeweiligen Leistung suggerieren sollen. * Eine Variante davon ist der um Hitler veranstaltete Personenkult mit dem Hitlergruß. * Ausdrücke, die ursprünglich der technischen, medizinischen, biologischen Fachsprache entstammen, werden zum Teil in einem übertragenen (metaphorischen) Sinn verwendet. Es soll dadurch der Eindruck von wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen für die jeweilige Aussage entstehen. * Eine sachliche Ausdrucksweise dient eigentlich dazu, über Sachverhalte wertfrei zu informieren. Im Nationalsozialismus wird sie aber oft verwendet, um Grausamkeiten oder ekelerregende Taten zu beschönigen (Euphemismus, z.B. Endlösung der Judenfrage anstatt Tötung aller Juden in Europa). * Vielfache Anleihen der Nazipropaganda gibt es bei der kirchlichen Sakralsprache oder in dem Duktus von Reden; z. B. ewig, heilig, das nationalsozialistische Glaubensbekenntnis. Glauben wird anstelle von Wissen eingefordert. Die Antwort Sieg heil der "Massen" entspricht formal dem kirchlichen Wechselgesang, der als Ritual ja auf inhaltlicher Übereinstimmung beruht. Auch der Einsatz von "Liedern der Bewegung" wie "Die Fahne hoch ..." ''oder "heute gehört uns Deutschland, und morgen die ..."'' erinnert stark an die Bedeutung der Liturgie in den Kirchen. Vgl. Fahnenweihen mit der Blutfahne, Reichsparteitage. * Herabsetzende Äußerungen über politische Gegner basieren immer wieder auf Vergleichen aus der Tierhaltung und Schädlingsbekämpfung. Als Beispiel Hitler in'' Mein Kampf: „Der Jude ist und bleibt der typische Parasit, ein Schmarotzer, der wie ein schädlicher Bazillus sich immer mehr ausbreitet, sowie nur ein günstiger Nährboden dazu einlädt.“ * Das neu geschaffene ''Reichsministerium für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda (RMVP) übernahm schon ab März 1933 die inhaltliche Lenkung der Presse, der Literatur, der bildenden Kunst, des Films, des Theaters und der Musik reichsweit. Es übte mittels der Reichskulturkammer die Kontrolle über fast alle Bereiche der Kultur und Medien aus. Die Reichspressekammer war davon eine Unterorganisation. Außerhalb der parteieigenen Medien konnte damit auch der Staatsapparat zur Verbreitung der Ideologie genutzt werden, indem Zensur oder Fördermittel des Ministeriums die NS-parteikonforme Behandlung von Sport-, Kultur- und zwischenmenschlichen Themen in Spielfilmen erreichen konnte. Personalpolitik bis in einzelne Filmproduktionen wurde über die Reichsfilmkammer durchgesetzt. Politische Ziele des Sprachgebrauchs * Nutzung als Erkennungsmerkmal Gleichgesinnter * Schaffung einer emotionalen und Wertegemeinschaft * Innerparteiliche Formierung und Motivation der Mitgliedschaft, um weitergehende Maßnahmen gegenüber Gegnern oder zu verfolgenden Personengruppen vorzubereiten. In Extremis zu hören in Himmlers so genannter geheimen „Posener Rede“ vom 4. Oktober 1943 zur nachträglichen Rechtfertigung der Massentötungen. Sie kann als Beispiel bodenloser Sprachverdrehung je nach aktuellem politischem Zweck neuer Zielsetzung gehört werden. * Ausgrenzung Andersdenkender, Einschüchterung * Nach dem Attentat auf Adolf Hitler am 20. Juli 1944 wurde der Hitlergruß verpflichtend für die Wehrmacht angeordnet, um damit deren Loyalität zu Hitler zu zeigen. Bis dahin galt die Wehrmacht als einer der wenigen Bereiche, wo man um den damit verbundenen Personenkult herumkommen konnte. *Propaganda der parteilichen Ziele insbesondere durch die Parteipresse (Völkischer Beobachter, Der Angriff. weitere siehe beim Parteiverlag Franz-Eher-Verlag, München, der die Spitze eines großen Pressekonzerns darstellte.) * zur Vermeidung inhaltlicher Argumentation, fast im wörtlichen Sinne eines Totschlagarguments (auch: Killerphrase) Beispiele * Arbeit macht frei, Jedem das Seine (letzterer war eigentlich Wahlspruch der Hohenzollern – Suum cuique (lat.), („Begrüßungssprüche“ in den KZs; Zynismen) * Arisierung, Ariernachweis * ausmerzen, Eugenik * BDM – Bund Deutscher Mädel * Blockwart * Blutfahne * Bolschewismus * DAF * Deutscher Gruß, Deutschland erwache! und viele Wortkoppelungen mit „deutsch“ als Kampfbegriff gegen die behauptete „bolschewistische Unterwanderung“ ... * Dietwart * Endsieg * entartet; und Wortkoppelungen damit wie Entartete Kunst, Entartete Musik * Erziehung durch Arbeit, Arbeitslager – bewusst doppeldeutig für Zwangsarbeit oder Vernichtungslager (KZ) * Erzeugungsschlacht * Kult um die aufgebauschte Figur: Der Führer, Führerprinzip, Führerbefehl, dazugehörig: Gleichschaltung, gleichschalten * Germanisierung * Gestapo (Abkürzung für den Unterdrückungsapparat an sich) * "Flink wie Windhunde, zäh wie Leder und hart wie Kruppstahl" und ähnliche Charakterzuschreibungen * Hitler-Jugend, HJ – zu der die Edelweißpiraten bzw. die Swingjugend konträr standen * Judenstern, Verjudung, jüdisch versippt (Sippe) * Kraft durch Freude (KdF) * Lebensborn * Negermusik * Parteigenosse als Gegenbegriff zu der Anrede „Genossin, Genosse“ in den sozialistischen Organisationen (z. B. SPD, KPD). Wer nicht in der Nazi-Partei war, konnte immerhin noch Volksgenosse sein (aber nur als aufrechter Deutscher) * Rassenhygiene (siehe Nationalsozialistische Rassenhygiene) und Herrenrasse – dagegen: Rassenschande * SS, NS, SA u. v. a. m. * Sonderbehandlung, vgl. Endlösung der Judenfrage * Systemzeit * Tausendjähriges Reich – religiöse Aura für ihre „historische Mission“ * Umvolkung * Untermensch – Diese Herabsetzung menschlicher Existenz erscheint auch in der Überschrift von zwei Nazipublikationen (Schrift des SS-Hauptamtes beim Reichsführer SS – 12. November 1935. SS-Foto-Broschüre von 1942, die nach relativ kurzer Zeit zurückgezogen wurde.) * völkisch und viele Wortkoppelungen damit – dagegen: Volksschädling * Volk ohne Raum, um den Eroberungsfeldzug nach Osten zu begründen * Würdegarten Siehe auch * Arbeitskommandos - Schuhkommando, Euthanasie, Fanatismus, Schriftleitergesetz, Zeitschrift Völkischer Beobachter, Zeitschrift Der Stürmer * Gehorsam, Volksgerichtshof, Wehrkraftzersetzung, Widerstand gegen den Nationalsozialismus * Einsatzgruppen der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD, Heinrich Himmler * Reichsministerium für Volksaufklärung und Propaganda (RMVP) - Min. Josef Goebbels, Propaganda, Geschichte des Hörfunks * Entnazifizierung nach 1945 * Volksverhetzung Nazism glossary der en-wp This is a list of words, terms, concepts, and slogans that were specifically used in Nazi Germany. Some words were coined by Adolf Hitler and other Nazi Party members. Other words and concepts were borrowed and appropriated, and other terms were already in use during the Weimar Republic. Finally, some are taken from Germany's cultural tradition. List of abbreviations and acronyms See the glossary above for full explanations of the terms. * aA – agrarpolitischer Apparat, or Agrarian Policy Apparatus * DAF – Deutsche Arbeitsfront, or German Labor Front * DAP – Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or German Workers' Party: original name of the NSDAP * DFO – Deutscher Frauenorden, or German Women's Order * DJ – Deutsches Jungvolk, middle school aged boys' Hitler Youth organization, altersmäßig HJ-Vorstufe * DLV – Deutscher Luftsportverband, or German Air Sports Union * DNSAP – Deutsche Nationalsozialistische Arbeiterpartei, the Austrian "German National Socialist Workers’ Party" * DNVP – Deutschnationale Volkspartei, German National People's Party * FHA – SS-Führungshauptamt or Leadership Head Office, the administrative headquarters of the Waffen-SS * FlaK – Flug(zeug)abwehr-Kanone, "air(craft) defense cannon," anti-aircraft gun * Gestapo – The secret state police, short for Geheime Staatspolizei * HJ – Hitlerjugend or Hitler Youth * KdF – Kraft durch Freude, or Strength through Joy * Kripo – Kriminalpolizei, the national criminal investigative police * LVL – Landwirtschaftliche Vertrauensleute, agrarian agents for the NSDAP * LSSAH – Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler, or Adolf Hitler SS Bodyguard Regiment * Nazi – Portmanteau for "National Socialist" * NPEA – Nationalpolitsche Erziehungsanstalten, or National Political Educational Establishment * NSBO – Nationalsozialistische Betriebzellenorganisation, or National Socialist Factory Cell Organization * NSDAP – Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or National Socialist German Workers’ Party: the Nazi Party * NSDDB – Nationalsozialistischer Deutscher Dozentenbund, or National Socialist German University Lecturers League * NSF – Nationalsozialistische Frauenschaft, or National Socialist Women's League * NSFK – Nationalsozialistisches Fliegerkorps, or National Socialist Flyers Corps * NSKK – Nationalsozialistisches Kraftfahrkorps, or National Socialist Motor Corps * NSLB – Nationalsozialistische Lehrerbund, or National Socialist Teachers League * NSV – Nationalsozialistische Volkswohlfahrt, or National Socialist People's Welfare * OKH – Oberkommando des Heeres, or High Command of the Army * OKL – Oberkommando der Luftwaffe, or High Command of the Air Force * OKM – Oberkommando der Marine, or High Command of the Navy * OKW – Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, or High Command of the Armed Forces * Orpo – Ordnungspolizei, or Order Police * PzKpfw, PzKw – Panzerkampfwagen, "armored fighting vehicle," tank * RAD – Reichsarbeitsdienst, or State Labor Service * RBA – National Socialist Factory Cell Division * RKPA – Reichskriminalpolizeiamt or Reich Criminal Police Department; alternative name of RSHA Amt V: Kriminalpolizei * RM – Reichsmark, the monetary unit of Germany 1924–1948 * RSHA – Reichssicherheitshauptamt, Reich Main Security Office or Reich Security Head Office * RZM – Reichszeugmeisterei, or National Material Control Office * SA – Sturmabteilung, Storm (or Assault) Detachment, usually translated as Stormtroop(er)s: the Brownshirts * SD – Sicherheitsdienst or Security Service of the SS * Sd.Kfz. – Sonderkraftfahrzeug, or Special Purpose Motor Vehicle * SiPo – Sicherheitspolizei or Security Police; made up of the Gestapo & Kripo * SS – Schutzstaffel or Protection Squadron * SS-TV – SS-Totenkopfverbände or Death's Head Units * SS-VT – SS-Verfügungstruppe or Dispositional Troops * WaA – Waffenamt or Weapons Office; used as an arms inspection stamp or mark Medien, etc. * Oliver-Lustig-CCDictionary, ein ausführliches Wörterbuch mit ca. xx Einträgen. Vgl. Christian Zentner and Friedemann Bedürftig See also (en WP ) * of German expressions in English * * Glossary of German World War II military terms] * Political decorations of the Nazi Party * List of books about Nazi Germany * Lingua Tertii Imperii (LTI, Klemperer) * Songs of the Third Reich * Nazi mysticism * Language of Nazi concentration camps Bibliography * Brustein, William (1996). The Logic of Evil, The Social Origins of the Nazi Party, 1925–1933. New Haven, CN: Yale University Press (p. 143). * Carsten, F. L. (1969). The Rise of Fascism. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press (p. 83). * Faye, Jean-Pierre (2004). Langages totalitaires, Hermann, Paris, ISBN 2-7056-6480-7 * Faye, Jean-Pierre (2003). Introduction aux langages totalitaires : Théorie et Transformations du récit, Hermann, Paris, ISBN 2-7056-6450-5 frz. * Kitchen, Martin (1994). Nazi Germany at War. London & New York: Routledge. * Klemperer, Victor (1947). LTI - Lingua Tertii Imperii * Michael, Robert and Karin Doerr. Nazi-Deutsch/Nazi-German: An English Lexicon of the Language of the Third Reich. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 2002. ISBN 0–313–32106–X * Mitcham, Samuel W., Jr. Why Hitler? The Genesis of the Nazi Reich. Westport, CT: Praeger (p. 120). * Neumann, Stan. La Langue ne ment pas, journal écrit sous le Troisième Reich (90' ARTE 2004) frz. (film documentary; short extract here) * Payne, Stanley G. (1995). A History of Fascism 1914–1945. University of Wisconsin Press (pp 55, 180). * Phillips, Peter (1969, 1970). The Tragedy of Nazi Germany. New York: Praeger Publishers (pp. 193, 179). * Snyder, Louis L. Encyclopedia of the Third Reich. London: Robert Hale, 1976. ISBN 978-0-73942-360-8 * Turner, Henry A. (1972). Nazism and the Third Reich. New York, NY: Quadrangle Books, NY Times Co. (p. 41). * Zentner, Christian and Friedemann Bedürftig (1991). The Encyclopedia of the Third Reich. Macmillan, New York. ISBN 0-02-897502-2 External links